


Stuffy

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really didn’t have to come over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #459 "nose"

“Thanks, McGee,” said Abby, as he handed her a new box of tissues— or, at least, that’s what he _thought_ she’d said, since it was a little hard to understand with her stuffy nose.

McGee smiled and tucked the blanket back around her feet. “You’re welcome.”

She blew her nose, loudly. “I mean it. You really didn’t have to come over. It’s just a cold.”

“Of course I came over,” he said. “Just because you’re going to be fine, doesn’t mean you have to do it by yourself.”

Abby smiled at him for a moment— then let out a sneeze.

THE END


End file.
